Path of the Rising Sun
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: A first attempt at a lemon, I've been meaning to put up. Pairing: Atemu x Jono. Warnings: badly written sex, fluff piece intervals. Please review.


Path of the Rising Sun

**Set in Ancient Egypt.**

**Atemu x Jono**

**Lemon without a point really. Hope it doesn't suck **_**too **_**much and that the characters aren't too OOC.**

Atemu sighed as he walked back to his chambers. It had been a long day sentencing people and helping those in need who came to his palace for assistance. He just wanted to go back to his room, away from his council, to settle down with his lover. As he walked in to his sleeping quarters he said, "Jono. I'm back."

When he looked around for his love though he wasn't really surprised to see Jono asleep, curled up on their bed. He always felt guilty that after Jono completed his duties as a servant, he would be bored because he himself would always be at council meetings, or out hiding from the harem servant Teana.

'Such a cute sleeping face.' A mischievous thought entered Atemu's head and he walked over to their bed and brushed his hand along Jono's thigh. He leaned down and started kissing his way up Jono's leg from his ankles.

When he got to Jono's crotch area, he nuzzled Jono's half-erect member as if it was the cutest little animal. This woke Jono of course and he groggily said, "Hmm?"

Atemu drew his attention away from below Jono's waist to meet his lover's golden eyes. Atemu smirked when said lover sat up and yelled, "Pharaoh?!"

"Have you awakened Princess?"

"Huh? Wha-What?!"

Atemu chuckled and Jono blushed.

"Sorry! I... fell asleep... while you were working, I was..."

"Jono, it's fine. Today is a rare rainfall, so I won't be going outside. Besides, I'm the one who left you here. There's nothing for you to do after you are done with your chores, so I am glad that you were here waiting for me."

"Pharaoh..."

"However, seeing your adorable sleeping face has made me want you. Will you take responsibility for that Jono?"

Jono's blush intensified and he said, "If I'm... if that's what you want, of course I'll act accordingly."

"Jono," Atemu kissed him. "I love you."

Clothes were hastily disposed of and soon Atemu was licking Jono's erection, placing himself between his lover's spread legs. The great Pharaoh was pleased and encouraged when he heard Jono's gasps and moans. He kissed the tip lightly and started bobbing up and down on Jono's cock, taking more of him in each time, which made Jono's moans louder. When Atemu deep-throated him, Jono cried out and started mewling. He shuddered when he came and gasped yet again when Atemu gave three harsh sucks to bring back the erection, after swallowing Jono's cum.

"Ph-Pharaoh..."

"Was it good Jono? I could cum just from hearing your wonderful cries."

"Pharaoh... yes, this time I'll do it."

Jono turned around so that his asshole was within licking and sucking range from Atemu's face, and so he could give his lover's member the same treatment he had just now received. He sucked and licked Atemu's balls a bit, and ran his tongue up along Atemu's cock to the tip. He started sucking and licking the tip and every so often, he would run his tongue through the slit of Atemu's member. He, like his lover before him, started bobbing up and down on the dick going further down each time. He swirled his tongue around it and moaned when he felt Atemu's tongue probing his ass. So as he moaned, Jono sent wonderful vibrations along Atemu's cock, which caused Atemu to moan which sent Jono into another fit of moaning as Atemu's tongue vibrated inside of him.

Soon, Atemu's tongue left Jono's ass, to be replaced by one of Atemu's fingers. Two more soon followed, and when Atemu came, Jono sucked and licked the cock in his mouth some more to bring back the hardness. Jono swallowed the cum and moved off of his lover so that Atemu could enter his newly prepared entrance between his once again spread legs.

As Atemu thrust into Jono, they both moaned, and as Atemu pulled out so only the tip of his cock was still inside Jono, he slammed back in, causing Jono to cry out. He did this over and over, searching for that one spot inside his lover that would drive him crazy. He found it and Jono cried out.

"Agh... so good...! Pharaoh...!"

"Yes, for me as well. It feels very good Jono."

"Truly Pharaoh? It feels good inside of me?"

"Yes. The heat inside you is wrapping around me so nicely. It's the best feeling Jono."

"I'm glad my Pharaoh. It feels great for me too... feeling filled up with you." Atemu loved it when Jono said that, so as a reward, he pounded harder and faster into his lover's prostate.

"Agh! I love you...! I love you...! **I love you...! Atemu...!**" Jono cried out as he reached his orgasm and came all over the silk sheets.

Hearing his love call out his name like that made Atemu reach his end too and he cried out, "Jono!"

They both shuddered for a few minutes and Atemu pulled out of the younger boy, to lie back on the sheets, propped up by his mountain of pillows, he pulled Jono into his arms so that his lover's head could rest on his chest. Atemu thought something was wrong though when Jono buried his head deep into his chest, so he decided to call his younger lover out on it.

"What's wrong?" No answer. 'I'll ask again later.' Atemu thought and continued speaking while they both basked in the afterglow. "You were quite bold today. I'm happy though, hearing your heated words of love."

"...This whole time, while I was waiting for you alone. I was... thinking about you. I was thinking about how I always feel bad when you're not here... then I noticed your scent on this bed, just like when we're together, and it gave me a sense of security. I fell asleep thinking about that. Remembering my time with you, was the only way I could bear it. I love having you inside me, becoming one with you, having you feel me, as completely as I feel you. It makes me so very happy."

"Jono... It's the same for me, Jono. You are my happiness. I love only you Jono."

Jono beamed at Atemu. "As the Pharaoh, you belong to everyone in the kingdom. But I am yours, I belong only to you."

"Yes." Atemu embraced Jono and pulled him into a kiss, short and sweet. "You're mine alone Jono. Forever mine alone."

'Forever' so long as this happiness continues... that seemed like a vague promise, considering the absolute separation to come, for neither man had noticed Teana watching everything from the corridor outside of the Pharaoh's chambers. But, in that moment, they made a vow that would last for eternity.


End file.
